


Среди мертвых и живых

by valkirija_free



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free
Summary: Поиски ферелденского Стража-Командора не прекращались ни до Конклава, ни после. Стоил ли того их результат?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много хэдканона, и в гробу автор видал не только очередность квестов Ставки командования, но и все прочие хронологические несовпадения, и половину канона третьей игры заодно.  
> Потому что ДАИ и одно письмо с кратким содержанием «идите лесом, дырку в небе чините сами». Нет, ну серьезно?

Его привезли в Скайхолд разведчики Лелианы. Ранним утром – лучи восходящего солнца еще не успели окрасить в нежно-розовый зубцы крепостных стен. Ранним утром, верным и тихим безопасным путем. Дорогой проторенной среди горных цепей доверху гружеными интендантскими подводами да тяжелыми руками-копытами могучих наголоп.  
Вставать с постели засветло Максвелл Тревельян привык задолго до получения громкого титула. А теперь утро и вовсе стало единственной возможностью немного побыть наедине с собой. Не тревожа предрассветный сон обитателей цитадели, он часто бродил по крепостной стене, ожидая восхода. И видел – в то утро – как две крупных темных точки, без спешки двигаясь по заснеженной тропе, взбирались вверх по склону. Как оказались у ворот, едва из-за гор на востоке засияла золотым и алым неровная, тонкая полоса.   
Тогда, движимый простым любопытством, он спустился во внутренний двор. Сонный караульный тем временем уже пропустил путников в крепость. Двое – молодая женщина и мужчина в годах, они осторожно вели под уздцы лошадей крепкой, выносливой ферелденской породы. Медленно шагавших голова к голове – и связанных между собой неким подобием носилок.  
Небо стремительно светлело. Первый луч солнца ворвался в крепость, ударив странникам в спину, облекая их тела золотым ореолом. Гулко застучали копыта по мощеному камнем двору, и в лицо дохнуло морозной пылью; Максвелл поежился, плотнее запахивая теплый, простой камзол.  
Совершившие за ночь нелегкий переход через горы, двое, старик и девушка с авварским рисунком на лице, не заметили Инквизитора. Усталые, они прошли совсем рядом, тихо переговариваясь между собою. Тревожно звучали их голоса, и не менее тревожными были взгляды, которые они бросали на своих лошадей и на плащ, накрепко привязанный с четырех концов к их широким, пустующим седлам.   
Максвелл знал этот древний способ транспортировки: авварка и ее седой спутник везли с собой раненого. Кто бы это ни был, он все еще был жив – мертвого они уж как-нибудь, с почтением или без, да примотали бы к седлу. Только что было в нем столь ценного, раз эти двое тащили его, да еще и ночью, через Морозные горы?   
Заведя лошадей во двор у конюшни, старик торопливо отправился разыскивать кого-то среди караульных. Авварка, поминутно то встревожено склонявшаяся над плащом, то цепко запускавшая пальцы в лошадиную гриву, осталась посреди спящей крепости одна. Осматриваясь, она в первую очередь искала способ устроить вверенного ее заботам поудобнее, и Максвелл, встретившись с ней взглядом, понял отчаянную просьбу без слов.   
\- Давай помогу.  
Вдвоем они, осторожно открепив плащ, переложили раненого на повозку, стоявшую посреди двора. Догадавшись по тяжести тела, что это был мужчина, Максвелл получил теперь возможность увидеть его лицо. Авварка развернула теплую бурку, которой тот был заботливо укутан, и несколько мгновений не обращала внимания ни на что, припав головой к чужой груди и чутко вслушиваясь в звук биения сердца.  
Наличие зрителей её не смущало – подопечный её лежал без памяти, и от левого его плеча исходил характерный запах гноящейся раны. Один Создатель ведает, что из этого пугало девушку больше, но она не препятствовала, когда Максвелл протянул руку, чтобы нащупать едва бьющуюся нить жизни на горле, и заодно убрать спутанные волосы с чужого лица. Густые, тяжелые как ость волчьей шкуры и черные как вороново крыло.   
Лет ему с виду было чуть за третий десяток. Не скажешь, что старик, но и мальчишкой не назовешь, хоть на щетину на лице, походившим от болезни на ровный восковой слепок, и ни намека. Только острые складки у рта – плотно сомкнутых в тонкую линию губ, с которых ни звука, ни стона не сорвалось, даже в беспамятстве.   
Казалось, что он уже и дышал-то с трудом. Пальцы Максвелла, прижатые к чуть дрогнувшему кадыку, как огнем обожгло, обдало жаром, пылающим под сухой, натянутой точно пергамент кожей. Не лихорадка, нет, много хуже. Но даже изможденным, почти бесцветным, чужое лицо невольно приковывало взгляд, впечатывалось в память. Черной татуировкой; узором, роднившим раненого не то с теми же авварами, не то с хасидинами, а не то и вовсе с отпетой разбойничьей швалью.  
Единственное отличие – только в том, что темные чернила под кожей ложились на правильные, ровные черты как искусно сделанная маска. На пол-лица – от линии волос, пересекая смоляно-черные, аккуратно очерченные дуги бровей, до крепких скул. И слишком изящно по сравнению с нехитрыми произведениями варваров или бандитов. Те зачастую сплошняком затушевывали кожу, чтобы сделать себе физиономию пострашнее. А тонкий, пусть и довольно далекий от эльфийского валласлина узор служил скорее украшением: затейливым, сложным и довольно болезненным в нанесении.   
Два темных пятна – вокруг глаз и на самих сомкнутых веках; пересечения на скулах легких, изогнутых линий. Очертив, едва касаясь пальцами, острый край рисунка, Максвелл подумал о том, что за темными чернилами теперь едва ли разглядишь настоящее лицо.   
Гнилой, отравленной кровью разлитая по венам болезнь жадно пила жизненные соки и, черта за чертою, обесцвечивала, стирала облик. Подравнивала все, что можно было назвать особенностями, как все сущее уравнивает только смерть. И не могла стереть только эту черную чернильную полумаску.   
Солнце поднималось в небо огромным, сияющим кругом. Холодным золотом отражались его лучи в острых гранях горных вершин, серебром играли на снегу, и в глубокие пропасти бросали длинные черные тени. Скайхолд просыпался, постепенно наполняясь голосами. Тихим шумом первых со сна шагов, полусонной речью – едва различимой.  
Старик-провожатый вернулся, приведя с собой двух солдат с деревянными носилками. Максвелл кивнул в ответ на обращенное к нему сдержанное приветствие: «ваша милость» – и отошел, позволив им делать свое дело. Авварка тем временем уставилась на него с почтением и любопытством одновременно: на ладонь, где, по ее предположениям, должна была находиться метка, но Максвелл уже не обратил на это внимания.   
Наблюдая, как совсем еще мальчишка в легких доспехах задержал на лице раненого взгляд полный сострадания и аккуратно поправил свесившуюся с носилок ладонь. Перебирая в уме запасы трав – их мало, пока еще, но нужные найдутся, подумал об измотанном лекаре. О тех, кто умер по дороге в цитадель. И о Коуле, спалившим кухаркины запасы брюквы не напрасно.  
Еще одна жизнь. За которую – чьей бы она ни была – еще можно было побороться. А стоила оно того или нет – для Максвелла не существовало подобной постановки вопроса.   
Для Инквизиции каждая жизнь была ценна. Хоть старой кухарки, хоть незнакомого бродяги.   
Но кем же он все-таки был? Простая одежда из грубого, крестьянского сукна едва ли о чем-то говорила. Зато на руках Максвелл заметил следы тяжелых кандалов – запястья, стертые в кровь. Будто бы и схваченный, этот человек все равно, сколько хватит сил, пытался вырваться из цепей.  
Подобную удаль и подобные же отметины Максвелл как-то видел у одного висельника в Вольной Марке. За несколько мгновений, собственно, до того, как тот окончил свой земной путь куда раньше желаемого. Но люди, доставившие раненого в Скайхолд, обращались с ним не просто осторожно, скорее, с уважением, какого воровскому отребью точно не следовало ожидать. Да и телосложением не походил он ни на карманника, ни на разбойника с лесных трактов.   
Крепкие, развитые плечи, жилистые руки принадлежали человеку более чем хорошо знакомому с мечом. Воину, наемнику, а, быть может, и барду. Черный вензель татуировки – трудно было не думать о ней, напомнил Максвеллу причудливую, но не орлесианскую, все больше антиванскую печать.   
Солдаты подняли свою ношу, но не успели сделать по направлению к лазарету и пары шагов. Максвелл улыбнулся – им, остановленным повелительным возгласом, и собственным мыслям – что догадка о разведчиках оказалась верна. Однако еще мгновение, и улыбка с его лица исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.  
Соловей спешила. Не бежала по лестнице, но торопливо спускалась, почти не глядя на стертые ступени под ногами. Из-под капюшона, привычно покрывавшего ее голову, выбилось несколько рыжих прядей, тут же растрепавшихся на ветру, но скользкую ткань она все равно придерживала только одной ладонью.   
\- Не в лазарет! Отнесите его в комнату над садом, там теплее. И поосторожнее! Разбудите лекаря, травников, и отправьте уже к магам кого-нибудь! Как можно скорее.  
Миновав последний каменный пролет, и на ходу отдавая распоряжения, поравнявшись с носилками, она протянула было к ним руку. Но, будто бы так и не решившись коснуться ни бледного лица, ни чужой беспомощно раскрытой, мягкой ладони, вместо этого сжала собственные пальцы, сомкнула в кулак. И медленно опустила намертво зажатую кисть вдоль тела.   
Воображение Максвелла легко дорисовало в этой руке кинжал.   
Вместо приветствий Инквизитор и его тайный канцлер обменялись друг с другом только взглядом. Намного лучше слов, вязнущих официальным почтением на языке, привычных и пустых – по крайней мере, с ней. Той, в чьем присутствии Максвелл время от времени очень жалел, что одной только метки да громкого титула недостаточно. Ничтожно мало для того, чтобы облегчить чужую скорбь и восстановить разбитую веру.   
В глазах ее была печаль. Неизбывная тоска, от которой, хоть бы и на краткий срок, не избавляла даже молитва. Способные хоть немного унять смятение в душе святые слова не приносили ей ни облегчения, ни покоя.   
Максвелл не любил, когда она надевала маску стратега, когда бесстрастно предлагала ему в зале совета очередную тактическую игру. Слишком сильно было ощущение, что говорит с ним не человек – искусный механизм, идеально отлаженный для выполнения очередной задачи. Но видеть снова в ее глазах то, что он видел после гибели Джустинии, было еще хуже.   
В молчании смотрели они в спины солдатам, пересекающим с носилками двор. Максвелл ждал, но не собирался требовать объяснений – она заговорила сама. Тихо, устало, и как будто бы все больше сама с собою.  
\- До меня дошли слухи, что он попал в беду. Но я не предполагала, что все окажется настолько скверно.  
\- Кто он, Лелиана?  
И он бы не удивился, если бы ее задел такой вопрос, прозвучавший как проявление праздного, беспечного любопытства. Было в этом что-то почти бестактное – на грани, стоило только невинным, казалось бы, словам сорваться с языка.   
Но в глазах ее по-прежнему была печаль; ни тени вызова или гнева. И ответила она не сразу, но и не подбирая слова, способные заглушить в голосе едкую горечь.  
\- Когда-то люди звали его Героем Ферелдена.


	2. Chapter 2

Жизнь Скайхолда подхватывала оказавшихся в цитадели и сумевших остаться в ней точно воды горной реки. Сотни, тысячи ручьев, текущих с вершин ледника и обрушивающихся на скалы единым водопадом. Кто-то не выжил — не выплыл, погиб; иным повезло больше. Но каждый – из мертвых и ныне живущих — воплощал в себе Инквизицию, был ее плотью и кровью.  
Мечом или стрелой, письмом гонца или строчкой в гроссбухе, записями исследователей или сменой припарок в лазарете. Сотни жизней сливались в одно целое, превращались в своем взаимодействии в единый организм.   
Такой Максвелл Тревельян видел Инквизицию сейчас, на заре ее второго рождения. Такой хотел видеть ее и в будущем.  
Ответственность за каждую из этих жизней его не пугала. Даже после Убежища, не мешала спокойно спать по ночам. Кроме, разве что, тех случаев, когда он действительно мог изменить что-то в лучшую сторону.  
В комнате, окна которой выходили в сад Скайхолда, и вправду было тепло. Прислуга не жалела ни дров для камина, ни угля согревавшим воздух жаровням. В очаге, рассыпая рыжие искры, потрескивали крепкие поленья, и пахло лесом – можжевельником и сосновой корой.  
Время едва ли перевалило за четверть полуночи, но пошатывающуюся от усталости служанку, почтительно поднявшуюся ему навстречу, Максвелл отослал и сам прикрыл за ней двери. Проку от помощи женщины, измученной очередным беспокойным днем и долгими бессонными ночами, все равно бы было не много.  
Прошла неделя, но раненому не становилось лучше. Часы тяжелого беспамятства, полумертвого оцепенения сменялись приступами горячечного бреда. Он умирал, медленно и мучительно, сжигаемый болезнью изнутри. Жизнь в его теле уже не теплилась — тлела, точно слабое синее пламя на дочерна обугленной головешке.   
Лекарь из цитадели вычистила загноившуюся рану, но общее воспаление и не думало спадать. И толковых целителей среди людей Фионы не нашлось: почти все более-менее опытные маги остались в маленьких гарнизонах во Внутренних землях. Максвелл не собирался проклинать себя за недальновидность — до этого дня они действительно были нужнее там, чем в только что худо-бедно обжитом Скайхолде.   
Он подумывал о том, чтобы перевести кого-нибудь из них в цитадель, и уже начал заниматься этим вопросом. Лелиана по его распоряжению отправила не только сообщения своей сети, но и небольшие отряды — для сопровождения. Но и это, и полноценное, качественное обустройство лазарета требовало времени, которого не было. Приходилось справляться своими силами.   
За минувшую неделю Максвелл часто бывал в тихой комнате над садом. Помнил, что до нее ведет лестница в шестнадцать ступеней — считал про себя шаги, когда старина Адан, поднимаясь однажды наверх вместе с ним, на каждой из шестнадцати нещадно ворчал о том, что он сам и не целитель вовсе. И что со стороны Инквизиции крайне некомпетентно все время надеяться на него в столь сложных вопросах, и что это вообще вне рамок его привычной специализации...   
Ворчал — и продолжал идти.   
Упрямо, непреклонно. И тогда Максвелл медлил свои привычно широкие, быстрые, легкие шаги, наблюдая, украдкой, как, одолевая очередную ступеньку, “не целитель” прихрамывал на левую ногу, подтягивая ее за собой, тяжело опираясь на перила. Незаменимый, привычный, упрямый, единый в трех лицах — аптекарь, маг и алхимик; старина Адан, которого было слишком трудно считать другом тогда и подчиненным теперь.  
Максвелл помнил. Слишком хорошо, отчетливо помнил запах гари и дыма, разлитое по небу марево пожара, стоны раненых и звон схваченных в спешке мечей. Помнил, как беспечно веселый праздник, чистую радость от скорой победы, снова, в мгновение ока, сменила беда. Новое горе и новая скорбь, слишком много боли для едва ли закрывшейся раны. В небесах над Убежищем — в сердце огнем.  
Он помнил как, обхватив Адана за плечи, тащил аптекаря прочь от пылающей повозки. Помнил как потом та полыхнула белым пламенем, сбивая силой взрыва с ног (он все же устоял), и как прильнуло, прижалось к его груди тонкое, хрупкое тело Миневы, когда ему показалось на миг, что от грохота и яркой вспышки он разом ослеп и оглох. Что простая горючая смесь все-таки сделала то, чего не удалось и взрыву магии на Конклаве.   
Он помнил. Помнил, как той ночью таял снег от огня и горячей, дымящейся крови. Как слезы от дыма, от страха — всё вместе — размывали копоть на миловидном, тонко очерченном эльфийском лице. Как дрожащими руками, прижавшись к нему в неловком объятии, Минева в первое мгновение пыталась сбить огненные языки с его плеч и спины. Тушила, неумело и магией вместо снега, затлевшую легкую куртку, одежду простого разведчика. Ненадежный, слабый — не сковывающий движений и подаривший им спасительное время — доспех.  
Много позже Максвелл порадовался, что все-таки не послушал Кассандру, которая накануне раздобыла ему защиту потяжелее. Но это было потом, много позже ноющих ребер и бесконечно долгого пути сквозь снежный буран. Небо над Убежищем горело огнем, метка на его ладони пульсировала в такт ударам сердца — отчего в левую руку отдавало тянущей болью, но именно этой ладонью Максвелл, забывшись, вытер перемазанное слезами и грязью нежное женское лицо.   
Жест утешения и надежды. Надежды, отразившейся в чужих широко распахнутых глазах, освещенных мягким мерцанием магии Тени.  
Сейчас он утирал не слезы — липкие бисерины пота, проступавшие сквозь поры охваченного горячечной лихорадкой тела. Срезал бинты, менял припарки на ране и высохший компресс на лбу. Его руки были куда больше привычны к такой работе, чем к тяжелому мечу или кинжалу — чего Максвелл не скрывал и не стыдился. Ни раньше, ни теперь.  
За неделю раненый так и не пришел в себя — ни одного мгновения, ни одного проблеска ясного рассудка. Даже в тот миг, когда лекарь рассекла гнойник, выпуская наружу буроватую жижу с кровью, он тихо застонал от боли — и ничего сверх того. Сиделке еще как-то удавалось поить его зельями и иногда бульоном — сказывался опыт, Лелиана не ошиблась в выборе прислуги, но даже губы, тянущиеся к спасительной прохладе чаши, он размыкал инстинктивно. И его бессвязный шепот в бреду никто не мог разобрать — тихий, похожий на шелест опадающих листьев, он растворялся в тяжелом, рваном дыхании, тонул в тишине, нарушаемой лишь потрескиванием дров за каминной решеткой.  
Привычно сняв использованные, пропитавшиеся кровью и сукровицей бинты, Максвелл поймал себя на мысли о том, что за все время, которое он сам провел в этой комнате, он ни разу не видел открытыми чужих глаз. Не мог поймать спрятанного за черной татуировкой на сомкнутых веках взгляда — ясного, усталого, безумного, больного, невидящего, слепого, измученного — никакого. Мир незнакомца, сгорающего в горячке, состоял из тьмы на изнанке век, но не болезнь и не тьма уносили его в смерть от целебных трав и заботливых рук. Он не сопротивлялся — и сам уходил туда, где не слышны уже ни святые песнопения, ни полные отчаяния слова молитв.   
Будь здесь женщины его рода, они бы пели те песни, что любило в детстве его сердце, сплетая из слов силки памяти, надеясь заманить ими обратно в жизнь. Максвелл не знал этих слов — и не мог, как не мог и расслышать тихий шепот, поймать взгляд, чтобы эти слова прочесть. Этих песен не знала даже Лелиана, которая неизменно появлялась здесь, когда перепуганная сиделка посылала кого-нибудь за лекарем — бывало, что и не один раз за день.   
Она приходила тихо и так же тихо, едва ли замеченная посреди чужих хлопот, молилась у изголовья. В нервном изломе ее склоненной спины, в низко опущенной голове, устало согнутых коленях читалось бессилие.   
Иногда она садилась у постели и теперь подолгу не выпускала из рук чужой горячечно жаркой ладони. Не менялась в лице, когда, в приступе бреда, раненый до синяков сжимал ее легкое, гибкое запястье. Только звала его по имени, склоняясь так низко, что Максвелл, присутствовавший при этом, все равно не мог разобрать как это самое имя звучало.  
Он привык встречать канцлера своей тайной службы здесь чаще, чем в воронятне или в зале Совета. С тех самых пор, как сам впервые осмотрел рану, сразу после лекаря из гарнизона. Отправил обратно в северную башню двух неопытных магичек — девочек Фионы, изо всех сил старающихся быть полезными тому, кто взял их под свою защиту, и настоял на экспертном мнении старины-Адана.   
Шестнадцать ступеней вверх и поврежденное левое бедро не были причиной по которой ворчливый аптекарь не уставал напоминать Максвеллу, что он и не целитель вовсе, и никогда им не был. Адан исправно снабжал сиделку зельями, заставлял лекаря подробно описывать состояние ее пациента — и неизменно говорил о том, как мало на самом деле может.  
  
_"Магией можно вылечить тело, но что ты сделаешь, если душа совсем уже в Тень ушла? Разрыв в Завесе найдешь и полезешь следом? Говорю тебе, не жилец он”._  
  
_"Мне в те три дня, пока ты без сознания валялся, в жизни паршивее не было. И не потому, что демонов ждал да так, что и обществу храмовника рад бы был"._  
  
_"Делай что хочешь, конечно. Я тебе и без приказа восстанавливающее зелье хоть из бороды вурдалака сварю. Но не заставляй меня смотреть, как он отходит”._  
  
_“Мне уже смертей достаточно”._  
  
_“Я не целитель"._  
  
Затянув осторожно последний виток бинта — и закончив с перевязкой, Максвелл хмыкнул задумчиво. Целитель. Сам он никогда и не претендовал на столь громкое звание.  
Сменить повязку, промыть рану, заново наложить мазь и бинты — для него в этом не было ничего слишком сложного. А за неделю нужные склянки на прикроватном столике он находил уже не глядя, и не то, чтобы в цитадели не нашлось людей, способных делать то же самое.   
Что никто не рылся в библиотеке, посреди покрытых пылью и паутиной, но уцелевших, не пострадавших от плесени книг, пытаясь отыскать рецепт нужного зелья. Что никто не молился за чужую душу, стараясь помочь ей найти дорогу обратно, и не проводил подле чужой постели изматывающих, наполняющих тело каменной усталостью бессонных ночей.   
Жизнь одного — усилия многих. И обычно этого было достаточно.   
Почти всегда.   
  
Лепестки драгоценного цветка, высушенные особым способом и измельченные в черный, сыпучий порошок, поблескивали в деревянной ступке точно крохотный клочок звездного неба. Пропорции Максвелл отмерил на глаз — некогда было возиться с аптекарскими весами, и сунул маленький кожаный мешочек обратно во внутренний карман камзола.   
Ловкой и хитрой разведчице Риттс стоило больших трудов отыскать эту вещь на черном рынке, и применять её находку — из-за специфических свойств растения, следовало с большой осторожностью. Осторожностью, которой сейчас Максвелл не ждал в этой комнате ни от кого, прекрасно зная, какой губительной может быть надежда, пришедшая на смену чувству беспомощности и приступу острого, черного отчаяния.  
Страха — и вовсе не за свою, за чужую жизнь.  
Темное сыпучее вещество он смешал с простым зельем из эльфийского корня. Две трети вылил в чашу, разбавил горячей водой и дал раненому выпить — все, до капли. А тем, что осталось, неразбавленным раствором, промыл рану. Остановив, наконец, плохо сворачивавшуюся кровь из вскрытого лекарем гнойника, что казалась в слабом свечном свете бурой от яда.  
Трое — тайный канцлер Инквизиции, лекарь Скайхолда и сиделка, ходившая за больным, внимательно наблюдали за его действиями.   
Настороженно и безмолвно.   
Не без почтения, но скептически.  
И с той надеждой, с какой верующие смотрят на божество, обладающее, в их понимании, властью над жизнью и смертью.  
Последнее причиняло Максвеллу почти физический дискомфорт, но обладательницу темных глаз, хранивших следы украдкой пролитых горьких слез, он был не в силах в чем-либо винить.   
Манера речи — характерный говор для маленького села в каком-нибудь баннорне, янтарно-карие глаза, смотрящие с отчаянной мольбой, стертые тяжелой работой огрубевшие руки — ферелденка, соотечественница…  
Тот, кто сейчас умирал у них на руках, когда-то стоял между нею и Мором. А по возрасту, вдобавок, еще и годился ей в сыновья. Волосы у неё уже были посеребрены сединой, а на лице пролегли теплые лучики первых старушечьих морщинок.  
Она первой почувствовала то, что после только подтвердил Адан. Рвущуюся с каждым часом связь между телом и душой, невозможность заполучить обратно то, что уже принадлежало миру по ту сторону Завесы.   
И все равно она надеялась на чудо. Человеку, отмеченному самим Создателем, способному залатать разорванные небеса, по ее мнению, было по силам и не такое. Максвеллу же не хотелось ни убеждать ее в “божественности” собственных сил, ни отнимать последнюю надежду.   
Поэтому он не ответил на безмолвный вопрос, вытирая со своих ладоней чужую кровь и тщательно вычищая кинжалом остатки целебного порошка из-под ногтей. Поймал вместо этого недоумевающий взгляд лекаря, уловившей, вместе с ним, мельчайшие, едва заметные изменения в дыхании пациента, и усмехнулся устало:  
— Кое-что я все-таки умею и без метки.  
Прозвучало это без упрека. То, что было нужно сделать, он сделал. Теперь всем им оставалось только ждать. И еще, возможно, молиться.   
Только и всего.  
— Что это было? — тихо спросила у него Лелиана, когда позади них без скрипа закрылась тяжелая дубовая дверь.   
— Черный эмбриум.  
Стоя на узкой лестнице ступеней на пять выше, вынудив его обернуться, чтобы ответить, она смотрела Максвеллу прямо в глаза. Пристально, выжидающе цепко. И тогда, не зная, что еще добавить, он пожал плечами — будто бы речь шла о чем-то само собой разумеющимся, а вовсе не о жизни и смерти важного для нее человека.  
Продолжать, поддерживать этот разговор ему не хотелось. И совсем не потому что Максвелл чувствовал себя вконец вымотанным бесконечно длинным днем.   
Он знал, что ей на самом деле было не важно ни название снадобья, ни как оное удалось так быстро найти в разоренных войною землях. Он знал, что она хочет услышать, но соврать — сейчас, проведя несколько дней у постели умирающего, он не смог бы, даже во благо. А для долгой, обстоятельной лекции по ботанике время и место и подавно были не те.  
— Есть ли хоть какие-то шансы, что это действительно поможет?   
— Не знаю, — он покачал головой. — Я не маг. Это единственный способ укрепить связь души и тела, который мне известен.   
Только и всего.


	3. Chapter 3

С появлением драгоценной метки и званий, занимавших с пол-листа гербовой бумаги со стола Жозефины, Максвелл быстро утратил способность удивляться чему-либо. Всё, что раньше казалось невозможным, теперь случалось с ним и вокруг него слишком часто.  
К худу или к добру? Об этом он старался не думать. Высший смысл — божий промысел, милость Андрасте, волю Создателя — всё это другие прекрасно отыскивали в происходящем и без него. Как, в общем-то, бывало и прежде.  
У истоков любого “чуда” он сам привык видеть только стечение обстоятельств. Иногда неразгаданных, непонятных с первого взгляда, но всегда в равной степени — благоприятных и опасных одновременно. Запутанный клубок возможностей, который можно было — только отыскав нужную нить и осторожно потянув за неё — развернуть в нужном для себя направлении.  
Главное — не ошибиться в выборе. А выбрав — не торопить события; терпеливо наматывать нить на пальцы. Не увеличивая силу — не ожидая, что только от этого туго затянутые узлы, препятствия, распадуться и соскользнут, исчезнут в одно мгновение.  
Пока что ему везло — решения, принятые им, оказывались удачными для остальных. Цена любой победы измерялась Максвеллом только в потерях и в сложившихся обстоятельствах оные еще могли считаться приемлемыми. Но удача — капризная любовница, и в её поддержке никогда нельзя быть уверенным именно тогда, когда она нужна больше всего.  
Заботливые руки Лелианы оставили на столе у чужой постели охапку засушенных цветков хрустальной благодати. Погруженный в свои мысли — тревожные, если не безрадостные, отобрав несколько полупрозрачных колокольчиков — самых крупных, Максвелл бросил их на жаровню, и небольшую комнату наполнил сладковато-нежный, мягкий запах. От тонких, хрупких лепестков поднимался белый пар, очищающий горло и облегчающий с каждым вдохом дыхание.  
Как и неделю назад, в этой комнате и сейчас совсем не ощущался запах болезни, привычный любому лекарю, насквозь пропитывающий стены лазаретов. С тех пор, как раненного Героя Ферелдена перенесли сюда, здесь всегда пахло лесом — плачущей янтарной слезою сосной и можжевельником, сухим деревом с налипшим к шершавой коре нежным кружевом белого мха.  
Здесь по-прежнему пахло лесом и полевыми цветами. Закрой глаза — и увидишь стелющийся по холмам разноцветный бескрайний ковер. Сплетение мучительно сладких и терпко горьких трав, пьянящих, дурманящих на солнцепеке голову соцветьем запахов сильнее, чем целые заросли ледума, лесного розмарина с непролазных болот.  
Воздух в этой комнате пах хвоей, солнцем и травами, воскрешая в памяти Максвелла окрестья Оствика. Отдыхающие, не тронутые пахарями поля, забытые путешественниками старые, тихие лесные тракты. То, что ему хотелось бы вспоминать почаще, но не в таких обстоятельствах.  
Зыбкие образы природы, несомые ими умиротворение и покой, разрушала смерть, холодом веющая от постели больного. Подступающая незримо, точно зверь, преследующий жертву, неспособную увидеть его, но ощутившую приближение за миг до неумолимого броска. Почувствовавшую дыхание в спину и успевшую обернуться назад только для того, чтобы встретить открыто один единственный, смертельный удар.  
Максвелл смотрел на лицо умирающего — и вместо цветущего, наполненного солнечным жаром поля, видел картину зимнего леса. Холодного, неприютного, темного, опасного в сумерках, мрачного на рассвете. Путающего следы на снегу и способного убить путника, просто отняв у того верную дорогу.  
Промеж бровей, слитых с черным рисунком татуировки, на лице мужчины застыла тяжелая складка, увеличив почти вдвое зримое число прожитых лет. Изящные темные линии под кожей на контрасте теперь делали её еще бледнее там, где лица в свое время не коснулась игла с краской. На треснувшей, словно из-за обезвоживания, нижней губе запеклась корка ссохшейся крови — несмотря на все снадобья и обильное питье; а мертвое беспамятство и приступы бреда сменил не менее тревожный, беспокойный сон. Тот, что мог одновременно быть и поводом для робкой надежды, и последним шагом к забвению.  
Но все же три дня назад им удалось выиграть время. Отсрочить — Максвелл и сам не знал, насколько — то, что многим уже казалось неизбежным и печальным финалом. Однако прежде чем рискнуть, прежде чем обратиться к хитрюге-Риттс и использовать ее таланты в своих целях, он успел выслушать не только Адана, которому всецело доверял.  
Замучить расспросами всех и каждого в цитадели, кто был замечен в использовании магии вообще, в его планы, разумеется, не входило. И Лелиана просила особо не распространяться о личности их “гостя” и его плачевном состоянии. А уж почему ей понадобилось держать подобную информацию в тайне, Максвелл даже не пытался узнать.  
Дело было даже не в открытой демонстрации доверия к собственной тайной службе. Максвелл просто успел привыкнуть — и в его, относительно мирной до Конклава, жизни случалось всякое. Единожды избранный род занятий не раз принуждал наблюдать как постепенно, по капле, перед лицом медленной смерти теряли смысл земные заботы. Для всех — тех, кто уходил, и тех, кто продолжал жить. Всегда. В каком бы облике — старости ли, мучительной неизлечимой раны или долгой болезни, эта смерть ни являлась.  
Поэтому для него ничего не значили слова и мало интересовало, что движет сестрой Соловей сейчас — забота о друге или какие-то сложные политические расчеты. Он мог и без этого задать пару вопросов, но предпочитал сам, лично услышать ответы. Из первых уст — вместо того, чтобы обнаружить однажды на своем рабочем столе короткий, непривычно небрежный, помятый отчет, написанный почерком, уже ставшим слишком знакомым.  
Он видел, что политики в этом было куда как меньше, чем личной привязанности. И догадывался, что ответы сведущих были способны столкнуть даже такую женщину, какой была его тайный канцлер, за грань, где и без того надломленная вера, и всякая надежда меркнут, и в итоге — исчезают безвозвратно.

— Все, что я могу тебе предложить, для тебя сейчас не вариант. А что-либо еще… Каффас! Зачем им понадобилось этот кошмар еще и иллюстрировать?! Так вот. Как ты и сам, наверное, догадываешься, у меня на родине на такие вопросы ответ один. И вот с этим точно не ко мне.  
Тяжелый фолиант с жизнеописанием Верховной Жрицы Галатеи — причина праведного негодования и замысловатых тевинтерских проклятий в адрес библиотекаря, наконец-то был запихнут, совместными усилиями, обратно на верхнюю полку. Встретивший Максвелла с улыбкой, Дориан больше не смеялся, но смотрел по-прежнему тепло. А отсутствие с его стороны веселых комментариев по поводу изрядно помятого вида и вовсе можно было с полным на то основанием счесть за проявление сочувствия.  
На осторожные расспросы о взаимодействии его соотечественников с Тенью, тевинтерец не обиделся — прекрасно понимал, что подобные темы для разговора были продиктованы совсем не праздным интересом. И на слова извинения только рукой махнул нетерпеливо — "забудь!".  
— В этом весь ты, Инквизитор. Вечно в делах и заботах, все чужие становятся твоими. К Алексиусу еще обратиться не успел, я надеюсь?  
— Нет, — Максвелл привычно подпер плечом книжный шкаф, провел ладонью по золотому тиснению кожаных переплетов. — Говорить с ним об этом сейчас было бы слишком жестоко.  
— И почему я даже не удивлен, что причина действительно совсем не в том, что однажды он пытался тебя убить, и ты ему не доверяешь? Впрочем, его магия все равно тут не поможет. Конечно, если кошмара в Редклифе было недостаточно, можно попробовать...  
— Я и не думал просить его заниматься для меня искажением времени. Вы вместе искали способ спасти Феликса, и может быть...  
За тяжелым вздохом мага последовало недолгое молчание — такое, когда один взгляд красноречивее всяких слов. В нем не было гнева или негодования — что-то мало поддающееся описанию, то, что обычно самоуверенный и жизнерадостный Дориан, по-видимому, предпочитал при первом же проявлении топить в хорошем вине.  
— Мне жаль, — его голос прозвучал непривычно тихо. — Мне правда очень жаль, что материалы тех исследований для тебя сейчас абсолютно бесполезны.  
Несколько мгновений он выглядел потерянным, но довольно быстро стряхнул оцепенение и продолжил в своей обычной манере:  
— Сперва мы сосредоточились на ограничениях в использовании магии вообще. После — искали способы нейтрализовать воздействие скверны. Но чтобы вытащить из Тени душу, по какой-либо причине почти покинувшую тело... Тут нужен или очень хороший целитель, или тот, кто изучал как сознание умирающих проходит через Завесу. Как там твой эксперт по взаимодействию с оной, кстати? Не посоветовал чего-нибудь дельного?  
Максвелл покачал головой.  
— Солас исследовал непосредственно Тень. И, если я его верно понял, с ее помощью историю, прошлое.  
— Понятно. А аспекты взаимодействия этого измерения с живой материей, сиречь вопросы жизни и смерти, его не особо интересуют?  
— Он провел среди духов слишком много времени. И смертность человека воспринимает как некую данность. Нечто неизбежное. В чем, в общем-то, и прав, но...  
— Но толку в итоге от этих бесценных исследований… — в глазах мага блеснул прежний лукавый огонек, и Максвелл улыбнулся в ответ — просто потому, что иногда Дориану было трудно не ответить улыбкой:  
— Толку много. Но не конкретно в этом случае.  
Неловкость, с которой начался разговор, развеялась совсем: точно один взгляд и чуть приподнятые уголки губ хранили разделенную тайну. Ту, что вовсе не отделяла на время от мира, где была война и смерть, но все же позволяла отстраниться от тех изматывающих будней, в которых был уже не раз представлявшийся Максвеллу вечным, существующим с самого сотворения Тедаса, зал военного совета.  
Дориан, который вновь вернулся к книжным полкам и хозяйничал среди них как в своем собственном кабинете, не забывая при этом комментировать "совершенно нелепую расстановку книг", был другим. Явлением совершенно иного порядка. Он не ждал ничего из того, что теперь слишком многие — советники, Церковь, солдаты, немногочисленные союзники, ожидали от Максвелла слишком часто. Отгоняя тревогу, шутил в поисках ответа на серьезный вопрос — с улыбкой на губах и предельной сосредоточенностью во взгляде. И казался ближе многих прочих, даже несмотря на то, что, как и многие, использовал в личном обращении титул, а не имя.  
— Твоя библиотека, Инквизитор, не оставляет никаких шансов даже мне, но не попытаться было бы трусостью. Подержи-ка вот это. И это. И достань мне десятый том, там указатель. Я уже говорил, что от библиотекаря — кстати, он бывший архивист Круга, толку никакого? Тут под его чутким руководством трактат о сомниари знаешь куда запихали?  
В руки Максвеллу последовательно приземлилось три тяжелых фолианта, которые он, тихо хмыкнув, отнес на ближайший стол. К манере общения Дориана нужно было просто привыкнуть, что не составило особого труда — Максвеллу было приятно его общество. А то, как нервно посматривала на них мать Жизель, не единожды застав в библиотеке подобную сцену, только забавляло. Максвелл не мог пока с уверенностью назвать эти отношения дружбой, но дежурные шутки об отдаленном кровном родстве звучали для него почти что комплиментом.  
В этих шутках, в этих неспешных вечерах в библиотеке было вполовину больше того, чего не следовало и ожидать от тех, с кем он действительно был связан кровью.

— Мне не очень-то хочется повторять это дважды, но все как я и говорил. Абсолютно. Полностью. Безнадежно.  
В узкие стрельчатые глазницы окон смотрела ночь — чернильно-черная, глубокая, последние лучи заката давно погасли за горизонтом. Пламя оплавившихся свечей отбрасывало плящущие тени по стенам, и было трудно уследить за их причудливым танцем. Мысли в голове путались, обрывки формул и рецептов сцеплялись строчками в неспешном хороводе самых невообразимых сочетаний — жаль лишь, что беспорядочных, бессмысленных, бестолковых. Часам, проведенным над строками старых рукописей, был давно потерян счет, Максвелла неумолимо клонило в сон, и законное место в шкафу для последней книги он искал практически на ощупь. Ровно до тех пор, пока чужие ладони не пресекли это вопиющее безобразие, аккуратно забрав у него несчастный фолиант.  
— Давай не будем вносить еще больший хаос в систему, которая и без того весьма несовершенна.  
Дориан с легкостью, почти не глядя, вернул указатель обратно на нужную полку. И с деликатной настойчивостью подтолкнул Максвелла к своему креслу у окна. Надавил на плечи — осторожно, но твердо, заставляя опуститься, а на деле — фактически рухнуть на мягкий бархат.  
— Совсем ты вымотался, Инквизитор. Отпустить тебя таким мне все равно, что небольшой политический скандал спровоцировать. С религиозным, между прочим, оттенком.  
Возразить или же рассмеяться в ответ, пошутить в свой черед о страхах и опасениях одной весьма почтенной матери Церкви, не было сил — как не было их и для того, чтобы отказаться от чужого гостеприимства. Мир для Максвелла на мгновение сузился до обитых тканью подлокотников, спинки кресла и ощущения наконец-то расслабленных плеч — собственное тело казалось одервеневшим. То ли сказались последствия бессонных ночей, то ли жесткие скамейки за большим столом — на котором пришлось разложить еще не один том совершенно необходимой литературы — оказались не очень-то удобны. Особенно для тех, кто не мог пожаловаться на низкий рост, и после двух часов над книгой уже страдал от ломоты в затекших плечах и коленях.  
То, что Дориан ради его общества жертвовал привычными удобствами, чего-то да стоило. Ощущения, будто бы сам уже сросся со старым деревом и пустил корни через все этажи каменной кладки Скайхолда прямо в землю, Максвелл, даже привыкший к бюро в своих покоях— маленькому и неудобному, не назвал бы приятными.  
— Выпьешь? — не успев задремать, он услышал тихий звон стекла и заставил себя разлепить неумолимо смыкающиеся веки. — Вот только у меня здесь на двоих один бокал. И, разумеется, Создатель видит все, но ночью мать Жизель спит... А тебя вроде бы небольшие нарушения этикета не смущают?  
На узком подоконнике стояла бутылка, и сургуч, запечатывающий пробку, был сломан; Дориан протягивал ему бокал, темно поблескивающий в слабом свечном свете. От напитка пахло пряностями даже больше, чем алкоголем, и, чуть подавшись вперед, Максвелл принял его, благодарно кивнув. Мимоходом вспомнил порядки, заведенные в библиотеке “бывшим архивистом Круга”, и не сумел удержаться от вопроса.  
— Как ты вообще сюда вино-то протащил?  
— Очень просто, Инквизитор, — чужие смеющиеся глаза, в отличие от его собственных — без тени усталости, казались бездонными и теплыми как летняя ночь. — Конечно же в обмен на информацию. Первейшей важности.  
Дориан так и остался стоять у окна, опираясь о подоконник бедром и ладонью. Смотрел — сверху вниз — наблюдая за попытками Максвелла уложить в голове ускользающий смысл сказанных слов. Смотрел мягко, задумчиво, но не рассеянно, напротив — по-прежнему внимательно; так, словно стертая, их не слишком-то и большая разница в росте позволяла разглядеть, увидеть нечто незамеченное ранее. А когда молчание затянулось, весело хмыкнул, пояснив в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:  
— Заложил библиотекарю Сэру, которая утащила в свои апартаменты его самое ценное издание. Всю подшивку.  
— Создатель милостивый... — Максвелл мысленно застонал, припомнив комнату в таверне, кипу книг, наугад раскрытый пухлый том и мельком увиденные пометки собственно Сэры на полях. — Тот порнографический вестник из Орлея что ли?  
— Издание для благородных мыслями и скорых на поступки, — деланно-чинный ответ его собеседника сопровождался не самыми усердными попытками удержаться от смеха. — Он самый. Ценный уже за свою популярность, согласись?  
— Ценность там разве что художественная, в богатой фантазии авторов. Ну и иллюстрации... ничего так.  
— Зато видел бы ты, с каким рвением этот зануда разыскивал пропажу!  
— Вижу я пока только то, что если это в библиотеке Инквизиции — самое ценное издание, то наши дела и правда обстоят весьма плачевно. Возможно, я тоже зануда, тогда уж не обессудь.  
Смех, сопровождавший эти слова, вышел тихим, улыбка спокойной. Вымученной, но лишь от того, что Максвелл чувствовал, что действительно очень устал.  
Дориан был прав с самого начала: ничего по-настоящему полезного в библиотеке Скайхолда не нашлось. Не то, чтобы у Максвелла были серьезные надежды в самом деле там что-то найти — "не попытаться было бы трусостью" — и не то, чтобы ему было жаль времени, потраченного безрезультатно, вовсе нет. Досадно было не сознавать поражение — делиться проблемами, адекватного решения которым найти было нельзя.  
Он машинально поднес бокал к губам, отпил на треть — вино было терпким. Почти горьким. Будто бы к алому соку ягод, напитанных солнцем, вместе с антиванскими пряностями добавили настой полыни и дикий мед, и позволили странной смеси не один год крепнуть внутри толстой бочки из ольхи или дуба. Надписи на обломках сургучной печати с горлышка бутылки было не разобрать, да и в дорогих напитках Максвелл мало что понимал — никогда не был ценителем и становиться не собирался. Но все же и его более чем скромных познаний хватало, чтобы отличить особый сорт от обычного ассортимента трактира.  
Сколько Дориан выложил в “Приюте Вестника” за товар из-под прилавка? Или же кому-то из контрабандистов во Внутренних землях? Цитадель хорошо снабжалась продовольствием, но в последних отчетах интенданта Максвелл не припоминал записей о непомерно дорогих винах и разносолах. Уж про подобную роскошь в качестве большой поставки вечно нервный, редко высыпающийся и пристально следивший за каждым медяком в казне Моррис точно бы не забыл упомянуть.  
От вина по венам бежало тепло, но спать Максвеллу больше не хотелось — по крайней мере теперь глаза не закрывались сами собой. Терпкая горечь, слегка вяжущая язык, но оставляющая за собою мягкое, чуть приторное послевкусие, очистила затуманенный разум, влила в тело немного сил. Ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы сосредоточиться на собеседнике, или же без приключений дойти до постели в своих покоях. Но, движимый равно и благодарностью, и ощущением тепла и покоя, правильности происходящего, Максвелл все же выбрал первое.  
У него на самом деле были свои причины остаться и продолжить разговор. Не только потому, что он видел: у Дориана еще были вопросы, и понимал, что тот имел полное право их задавать.

Угли на жаровне тихо зашипели, благосклонно принимая очередное подношение. Последний хрупкий белый цветок съежился и, быстро истлевая, рассыпался тонким слоем серого пепла, всего лишь мгновение сохраняя свою прежнюю, изящную форму. Максвелл отряхнул ладони — золотая пыльца налипла к влажной коже, а затем потянулся за маленьким чайником, недавно снятым с огня, чтобы долить горячей воды в стоявший подле него медный таз.  
Ощущение песка в глазах и тяжести век, отягощенных вынужденной бессонницей, со временем не становилось приятнее. Но склянки с настойкой, имевшей бодрящие свойства, он так и не коснулся, хотя и подумал о ней. Не стоит все-таки — слишком краткосрочный эффект, слишком быстро вызывающий привыкание и сменяющийся ощущением еще большей усталости, справиться с которой можно было лишь увеличением дозы.  
Возможно, к этому придется прибегнуть потом — как к последнему средству, если он не сможет исполнять свои обязанности на посту предводителя Инквизиции надлежащим образом. Но не сейчас и не сегодня.  
Не этой ночью.  
Смерть всегда требовала уважения. Осторожности и почтения — чуткого внимания к её тихому, мягкому шагу. В такие часы Максвелл предпочитал сохранять ясное сознание, даже если это означало усилие воли над ослабевающим телом и усталым разумом. В такие часы, в ночи, подобные этой, когда пламя в камине, словно следуя за вырывающейся из земной оболочки душой, бешено дрожало, извиваясь и яростно отшвыривая от себя маленькие рыжие искры.  
Рыжий и алый, жадно лижущий дерево огонь не могло потревожить сквозняком: комната над садом, защищенная хитрой планировкой цитадели от буйства каждого из ветров, ими не продувалась. Возможно, среди дров просто попалось отсыревшее полено. Но мечущиеся по стенам тени не придавали спокойствия. Старая сиделка, неохотно вновь передавая свои часы бдения у постели больного, с опаской оглянулась на пороге. Максвелл, занявший её место, встретил её взгляд и кивнул — точно так же, молча, будто опасаясь разрушить словом нечто большее, чем хрупкое безмолвие.  
Он знал старинные предания о том, как в час ночной отходит человеческая душа в руки Создателя. Знал даже время — третий час от полуночи, самый темный час перед рассветом. И, в меньшей мере подверженный суевериям, чем простая ферелденская крестьянка, он знал и то, что эти народные легенды породило. Но вспоминать сколько раз в этот самый час его собственные руки удерживали изгибающееся в последней агонии тело пациента, ему не хотелось.  
Не слишком часто, на самом деле.  
Но только не сейчас.  
Кризис, на самом деле, мог наступить и раньше. Не обязательно сегодня. В любой момент мучительная, медленная смерть могла смениться быстрой, милосердной. Последним мгновением дыхания на прижатом к губам бронзовом зеркале. Или же тем самым чудом, на которое теперь так уповали пополам со страхом напрасно поверить в то, что оно обязательно должно произойти.  
Черный эмбриум имел почти те же свойства, что и его алый собрат — благотворно влиял на кровь, очищая её. Наравне с хрустальной благодатью, приумноженный десятикратно её целительными парами, придавал сил сердцу и легким, а заодно и усиливал потоотделение, выводя яды организма через кожу. Считалось, что вкупе с этим загадочная связь растения с Тенью способна помочь даже безнадежным больным, но все же о магических свойствах чёрного цветка Максвелл знал гораздо меньше, чем ему хотелось бы.  
Тонкая вязь слов в две строки — небрежная метка на полях в старой книге, бисерным женским почерком. Короткая запись, за которую однажды просто зацепился глаз, а потом та в нужный момент всплыла в памяти, и только.  
У той, что оставила эти строки, все равно уже не спросишь мудрого совета.

Небольшой отрез чистой ткани мягко погрузился в теплую воду. Максвелл подхватил и выжал хлопковую тряпицу обратно в таз, на мгновение позволив себе устало ссутилить плечи. Упавшие меж пальцев капли широкими кругами разошлись по тусклому отражению, смутной тени на поверхности воды, и застыли снова. Застыли темной, натянутой гладью, черным зеркалом с золотисто-рыжим отблеском благородной меди в самых глубинах.  
Плавно и незаметно память перенесла его к огромным садам оранжереи миледи Тревельян. Женщины, приходившейся ему матерью, от которой он унаследовал цвет глаз и волос, а потом и старый учебник по травам.  
В южной их части вечно пахло теплой, прелой землей. Сверни с утоптанной дорожки в погоне за бабочкой, пробираясь за редким красивым цветком — и ноги по колено провалятся в темную сетку перегноя. Солнечный свет, преломляясь о высокий стеклянный купол, пробивался к узким, извилистым тропинкам через раскидистые кроны деревьев, в которых никогда не звучали птичьи голоса. Только едва слышный напев ветра — шорохом листьев и шумом ветвей, всегда в вышине, и нежный шепот трав и цветов — внизу, над самой землей.   
Сокровища знатных дам Вольной Марки — тончайшие шелка и драгоценные каменья, паутина невесомого кружева манжет, изящество резного гребня в затейливой прическе, дорогие духи и благовония — всё это было для его матери чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Миледи Тревельян, первая среди равных, обладала величественной статью королевы. И ожерелье из чистого жемчуга могла даровать безродной служанке в награду за мелкую услугу с той же легкостью, как и бросить пригоршню серебряных монет оборванному нищему у церковного порога. Её сокровищем были знания. И драгоценности её выглядели иначе.   
Редчайшие “жилы Амриты” — жительницы иссушенных Мором бесплодных пустынь Андерфелса. Плети-змеи длинной алой лозы, к которым Максвеллу настрого запрещалось прикасаться, даже в перчатках. Нежные розы долины безмолвия и торчащие из земли костлявые “руки” колючки-феландариса. Листья благородного лавра, пылающие огненным прахом святой, и огромные лотосы разной расцветки. Звонкие колокольчики хрустальной благодати, перекликающиеся на ветру, изобильное арборское благословение да несчислимые заросли веретенки, сухостебля, эльфийского корня.   
Её сада равно рождали жизнь и смерть. В маленькой лаборатории, в процессах выпаривания и возгонки, эссенирования и дистилляции — в союзе и разъединении, замирая на пергаменте строками алхимических рецептов, две силы обретали окончательное воплощение.   
Лекарства и яды. Невзрачные травы, возвращающие дыхание горлу. Прекрасные, манящие золотые плоды, способные одной каплей своего сока, подлитого в пищу или питье, остановить биение сердца.   
Знания. Власть над жизнью и смертью.  
"Можешь вылечить собаку — вылечишь и человека" — не раз говорила ему мать. Только вот иметь дело с дворовыми псами Максвеллу так и не довелось — ни при ней, ни потом.  
Ребенком он таскал за ней её кота — рыжего нахала, подобранного из прихоти прямо с улицы и ехидно названного громким именем знатного соседа. Такого же толстого — с годами утратившего боевой дух и неприлично разжиревшего на кухаркиных подачках. Рыжего кота и плетеную корзинку с целебными травами — легкую, хоть и размером больше него самого. В эту корзину он собирал и пересыпал семена. Если смешивались — кропотливо разделял их. Помогал, бывало, матери пересаживать растения — миледи Тревельян держала на службе у своего сада всего двух садовников, да и тех едва ли допускала к своему цветнику. Маленьким Максвелл проводил с ней много времени, часто — уделавшись по уши в липнущей к пальцам, мягкой и теплой черной садовой земле.  
А став старше — лечил детей многочисленной дворни. Прислуга любила его, пусть его забота о них и не была для этого единственной причиной. Любила скрытой и тихой, почтительно-сочувственной, молчаливой любовью. Той, что вносила приятное разнообразие в показное равнодушие старших братьев и привычные проявления остракизма со стороны отца, но все же никогда не была для Максвелла целью сама по себе.  
Он тоже любил их. Привязанных к старому особняку не первым годом службы и тех немногих, кто поступил в услужение совсем недавно — больше из адрастианского благочестия отца, чем от большой нужды семьи в рабочих руках. Стариков, заставших больше одного поколения дома Тревельян, и детей, рожденных в его стенах. Марчан и пришлых ферелденцев, суетливых людей и тихих эльфов. Тех, кого он сам знал с детства, и тех, чьи имена едва ли мог вспомнить.  
Но в этом и не было особой нужды — ему всегда было достаточно взгляда. Испуганного или упрямого, полного нестерпимой боли, снедающей тревоги, терпеливого ожидания, усталого смирения, робкой надежды или горького отчаяния.   
Он не знал — или не помнил, их имен, но слишком хорошо помнил лица. Тех, в ком жажда жизни горела ярче и яростней любого пожара, в конечном счете дотла сжигая лихорадочный озноб. Тех, у кого живыми оставались только глаза, удерживающие душу в теле, разбитом болезнью. Тех, кто смотрел на этот мир впервые, и тех, кто смотрел, но не видел, уже ни в чем не нуждаясь больше.  
Он никогда не говорил с ними. Не больше, чем это было необходимо и необходимо телу, но не душе. Из него никогда бы не вышел достойный брат Церкви, врачующий одновременно и то, и другое.   
Но все же он любил их — и носил их в памяти и в сердце своем, поскольку одно одновременно означало и другое. Перебирая собственные воспоминания будто разноцветные стекла детской игрушки, но никогда не вызывая их к жизни без крайней на то нужды — он помнил. Всех и каждого, не имевших значения большего, чем для мастера добротный инструмент, чем исправность повозки под рукою вожатого — главы дома, но для него неизменно преображавшихся в ценность, неизмеримую в золоте.  
И недвижное лицо с черной маской узора — хотел Максвелл того или нет — уже запечатлелось для него, наравне среди прочих. Лицо незнакомца, о котором громкое имя, названное сестрой Соловей, говорило всё и ничего одновременно, а его настоящего имени Максвелл не знал до сих пор, но это и не беспокоило его.  
Если бы здесь были женщины чужого народа, чужой семьи, они бы не молились — пели, сплетая силки, способные удержать уходящую душу.  
Максвелл же плел тишину, способную задержать уход в смерть.

  



End file.
